Birds of Japan
Birds of Japan is a HTFF episode. This episode introduces the silkie chicken Japan, and the anole Ano. Starring Roles Japan Featuring Roles Ano Giggles Frodo Ace Appearances Trippy Licky Softy Bun Stacy Josh Squabbles Nugget Plot A chicken farm is seen in Japan. The chickens are shown to be silkie chickens, and one just laid an egg. Japan, who sees the cute baby, says "aww". However, when he goes backstage, he sees chicken legs. He almost vomits, and decides to leave Japan. However, he doesn't have enough money for a plane ticket, so he gets a job. He first gets a job as a chef. He cooks up basically anything the customers want. However, Nugget comes to the counter and wants chicken legs. Japan freaks out, and runs away, throwing his chef hat on the ground. Nugget looks at the entrance, and says "What the...". His next job is a dock worker. He packs up all of the boxes neatly, until he accidentally crushes a box filled with baby chickens. He runs off again, leaving Ano to carry two metal crates. Japan sits on a bench, crying. Giggles walks up to him and asks what is wrong. He says he wants to move, but can't as he has no money. Giggles said Ano can give him money. He smiles, and kisses Giggles' hand, which pecks a hole through her hand. Japan asks Ano for money, but Ano says no. Japan walks away sad, until a thought appears in Ano's mind. He said he will give him money if he kills Squabbles, who owes him money. He accepts, and looks everywhere for Squabbles. He finds him, but he runs across the street and gets hit by a cart. Japan makes a fist pump, and gives Ano Squabbles' skull. He gives him the money, and he catches a plane ride. Frodo catches the ride, too. He, however, wants to destroy the plane, so he throws a few batteries out of the plane, and soon, the plane stops flying. The plane spirals downwards. The captain, Ace, tries to control the plane, only to make it fall faster. He gets a parachute and jumps off the plane. Others do the same, along with Trippy, Bun, Licky, Josh, Stacy, and Softy. However, Ace took the last parachute, and they all hold each other as they fall. Frodo is about to make the plane explode, until a knife stabs his back. Bun lands first, where he splatters on the ground. Stacy holds Josh, as Stacy gets impaled by a pole, where Josh is crushed by a spike plate. Trippy ends up falling on a rock and breaks all of his bones. Licky is screaming, until he uses his tongue to grab a pole Stacy is impaled on. He lives, and cheers. Softy is impaled by a pole, but lives, until his intestines snap. Japan is safe, and notices he landed in America. He then smiles. Moral Home is where the hurt is Deaths *A chicken died prior to the episode. *Multiple chicks get squashed. *Squabbles is hit by a cart. *Frodo is stabbed in the back. *Bun splatters. *Stacy is impaled on a pole. *Josh is crushed by a spiky plate. *Trippy breaks all of his bones. *Softy's intestines snap. Trivia *This is Japan's and Ano's debut. *This episode is sort of like Mime to Five, where Mime tries to get jobs to buy a unicycle. Category:Debut Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes